


Lonely Nights

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa contemplates family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic: Doctor Who, Five/Nyssa, lonely nights. (mandatory drabble)

Sometimes, at night, Nyssa will look out the TARDIS' viewfinder into space. She has no biological family; the Master stole her father's body and inadvertently destroyed the Traken Union. And now, with Adric dead and Tegan gone, there's no one on the TARDIS except for the Doctor.

The Doctor can sense when Nyssa is thinking about being alone. He walks to her and hugs her without a word. The Doctor knows someday Nyssa will leave him. All his companions do. Hopefully she'll be able to settle down with someone and have a family.

Right now, the Doctor is her family.


End file.
